Rach Kol-Rekali
Rach Kol-Rekali is a disgraced Jedi Shadow and Dark Jedi Master. He has ties with Velok and, oddly enough, with Darius Malakai, though his hatred of Malakai's lieutenant Maris Eterna is without limit. He is in a relationship with a Jedi named Alliera, who is pregnant with their daughter Alex. His Knighthood was recently revoked, but his Mastery is unquestioned. History Rach was born on the Kaloskagathia during the Xenovore War. Although he spent shore leave planetside with one or both of his parents from time to time, for the most part his home was the Kalos. Within days of the family's return to the known galaxy, the Singing Justice followed a transport captained by Kishkumen back into the Extragalactic Star Cluster. Rach spent the next fifteen years of his life on a planet in that cluster, being taught as a Jedi by his parents and learning early to fend off the influence of the Dark Side. He fought junior members of the Cult of Shadow on more than one occasion. At eighteen, he was made a Jedi Knight and became his sister Benna's Master. He traveled with his family to Onderon and became a formal member of the Jedi Order. After a handful of brief missions, he and Benna joined the Sojourn half-way through their stay on Yanibar. They worked on their survival skills with the Zeison Sha. The next destination was the Kathol Rift, where they hoped to learn from the Aing-Tii warrior monks. They were accepted to train aboard an Aing-Tii Sanhedrim ship. Although Benna had some success, Rach discovered that - like many of the group - he couldn't learn the techniques properly. Instead, he decided to learn about the Aing-Tii culture and history. After Aldar Melron and Mira Keen were largely ignored by the other Jedi for their defense of an unmasked Velok, Rach and Benna were some of the few who continued to be friendly towards them, even though they knew Velok's past with their family. Benna also developed close ties with Kalo-Kaa. As the Convocation on Dieron ended, Rach and Benna flew to Ossus to participate in the establishment of the Temple of the Current; he continued his own studies of the Force, learning more of the esoteric paths his father knew. Rach was present when his youngest brother Faran was killed by Siriss Cortann in late 17 ABY. Though tempted by anger, he remained strong in the Light Side and became a teacher at the Temple. In mid-18 ABY, Rach left Ossus, presumably to continue his father's work of learning from, and cultivating relations with, various Force traditions. In reality, he accepted a job with Velok's organization as a captain of the Action VI freighter Concordat. After several successful runs, Velok secretly incited a mutiny, which Rach was forced to put down violently. He was tasked to find a new crew, which ended up including Hirai Molariou, 'Giles P. Freeman', Illiana Y'yoreske, and 'Axunari'. The Concordat's crew experienced all manner of hijinks and chaos, first fighting the Fire-born on Celesta alongside Skavi al'Kon, then running afoul of the Cult of Shadow and the Patriots on Trevel'ka, and finally going to ground Farraege in the Xedael Empire. From there Rach left Velok's employ and returned to the Jedi Order full-time. Quorl, a Rishii male Jedi Knight, became a close friend of his. Rach joined the Jedi Shadows and was partnered with a girl named Alliera, a well-trained Padawan. They developed a good working relationship, but eventually pushed their relationship farther. At the Battle of Mon Calamari, Rach piloted Lyn-Char Beorht's ship, the Delaya-class courier Holocron, which his father had piloted years before. He guarded the ship along with Ossu Ikari while Iara Beorht, Arice Quinn, Ethan Voss and Caitlin Voss assaulted a Charon-controlled Colony Laser. Unable to escape a conflagration of exploding starships, Rach agreed to play host to Lyn Beorht's spirit. Iara, stunned at her dead husband's presence, shared an intimate moment with him. She and Lyn suppressed Rach's awareness, but he consented and knew essentially what took place. Later, Rach and Alliera were kidnapped by Hood, a cyborg operative answering to Maris Eterna. Aboard the Mirage Obsidious, Rach and Alliera were tortured and subjected to hallucinogenic drugs by Maris and Cair Alana. Hood turned against Malakai and sacrificed himself to allow Alliera's escape; Rach remained imprisoned, and contracted the Vankyr infection from Vexis Salitte. He nursed his revenge against Maris and Cair, and agreed to learn from Malakai and Vexis in the process. He allowed Vexis to infect him with the Vankyr taint and began a relationship with her as he trained in lost combat techniques. Though the spirit of Lyn-Char Beorht offered help against Maris, Rach rejected it. When Lyn insisted, Rach lost his temper and bound Lyn's spirit and power to himself. He faced Maris and lost, though he inflicted grievous wounds on her in the process. After a time of recuperation, he left the Mirage Obsidious and returned to Ossus. On Ossus, Alliera learned he had been unfaithful, but took him back after the Council of Reconciliation met to judge his case. Having gotten his girlfriend pregnant and then cheated on her, and being unable to account for all his actions away, Rach was deemed to have brought the Order into disrepute, and to be too irresponsible for the title of Jedi Knight. That title was revoked, and his sister Benna ceased to be his Apprentice. When Alliera entered the Warp, Rach was left behind and forbidden to enter by the Patriots. He tried to enter the Warp in numerous ways, fighting Xenovores and Mnggal-Mnggal. He spent many months in regions of temporal distortion, ageing him an indeterminate amount while only weeks passed in the galaxy. Personality Rach's considerable temper is a genetic heritage from his two Vahla grandparents. Having been raised with only his immediate family, he has had to work hard to overcome a degree of shyness - much of which has been blasted out of him by the Concordat missions. He has overcompensated by becoming a consummate and indiscriminate flirt, interacting on that level with Ossu Ikari and others while dating Alliera, his partner in the Jedi Shadows. He cheated on her with Vexis Salitte, a Vankyr in Darius Malakai's employ, and with several others - so many that Rel Connory wrote a few verses about his promiscuity. His training under Malakai and his hunt for Alliera have sharpened his edges. He is a poor example of a Jedi, uncontrollable and ferocious, a liability. His formal education is spotty. Though he knows basic math, and his language skills are good (he speaks Basic, Paecean, Sy Bisti and Rammocate), for the most part, his education consisted of military and survival techniques. Thanks to Velok's employment he has been required to learn basic principles of business management and many, many other things. Abilities As child and Padawan of two of the more uniquely-educated Force-users in the galaxy, Rach's knowledge of the Force is broad for a Jedi of his age. Most of his training focused on skills that were applicable to the family's existence in the wilderness. In that situation, his parents found that their most effective skills came from the Dathomiri magic taught them by La-Reia Beorht. They also taught him elements of the White Current. His father adapted his Duinuogwuin training in navigation to navigation on the ground; Rach was trained in this ability, and it is difficult for him to get lost, even inside a starship. When he was knighted and took his sister as his Padawan, his parents taught him to make a blood trail, with which he marked his sister, brothers and parents. As a pupil of Darius Malakai, Rach learned ancient and deadly techniques of assassination, including the ability to make a blade out of air. He further honed these skills fighting the Xenovore in the Warp, over the years he spent trying to find Alliera and Alex. Encounters Rach is known as an unreconstructed rake, a poor example of Jedi self-discipline. At one point or another, he has certainly or probably slept with: *Vexis Salitte, deputy to Darius Malakai *Alana Thane, Jedi Knight *Alliera Nakamura, Jedi Padawan and Patriot *Iara Clane, Jedi Knight *Mahana Sira, Jedi Knight *Illiana Y'yoreske, former pilot of the Concordat and the Tzohar *Aorali Ventirri, Sith Mistress, temporarily reborn Category:Jedi Order Characters